1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave reflector antennas. More particularly, the invention relates to a cost-efficient radome bandclamp-type interconnection for retaining a radome upon the periphery of the reflector dish of a microwave reflector antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
The open end of a reflector antenna is typically enclosed by a radome coupled to the distal end (the open end) of the reflector dish. The radome provides environmental protection and improves wind load characteristics of the antenna. Because reflector antennas are often mounted in remote locations, such as high atop radio towers, a radome failure may incur significant repair/replacement expense.
A band clamp may be applied to retain the radome upon the reflector dish periphery via a removable closure means, such as a nut and bolt. However, nut and bolt closures may loosen with time, increase the total number of discrete components and/or require additional threading/tightening assembly steps. Alternatively, the radome may be retained via an integral connection means of the radome and reflector dish periphery, such as a plurality of tabs that mate with corresponding slots or the like. However, the radome and reflector dish must be each manufactured with the specific connection means applied to both elements, limiting interchangeability and/or replacement. Competition in the reflector antenna market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall manufacturing, inventory, distribution, installation and maintenance costs. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a band clamp interconnection that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.